


Crowds

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Elliot x Reader - Freeform, Other, Wowmyfirstpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed to be....okay. But you can only manage to stand people for so long. So there you are freaking out in front of Elliot Alderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowds

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH My first post on AO3! I don't even know what to write here, Jegus.

****Deafening loud music that would make your ears bleed, large crowds of people dancing and grinding onto each other jostling you around as you tried to move, other people yelling out conversations and getting drunk, bumping into you as they laugh.

You pushed around the crowd as all your senses were dulled and mixed confusingly together. Your breathing was starting to become short and rushed as your fast heartbeat pumped loudly in your ears, making you feel queasy.

Finally the crowd was beginning to thin out the more you stumbled around. Your breath was shuddering and you just knew you were shaking like a leaf.

You stumbled out of the small crowd and leaned against a wall of the room to level yourself. You couldn't even call it leaning though because you slammed against the wall, your eyes unfocused, wheezing as your heart beat still deafeningly pumped in your ears.

_Why did I come here?_. You whimpered as you stared at your shaking hands in disappointment.

You turned from leaning against your shoulder to onto your back as you dug your nails into the wall. Everything was still blurred, even if your had your glasses, but the beating in your ears died down.

You dragged your nails against the wall as you tried to steady your breathing with your eyes squeezed shut.

"...hey... Are-are you okay?" A faint voice met your ears as you continued to steady your breath.

The last thing you needed was another conversation. The beat of your chest rung into your ears for a second time and even worse as it gave you the feeling of a headache.

You banged the back of your head against the wall as you slowly slid down it, non too gracefully since the person beside sucked in a breath, probably thinking you fainted.

"I'm fine!" You choked out in a faulty cheery tone.

You buried your head between your knees and took deep calming breaths. Everything's going to be fine. Just breathe. You didn't screw up today, yay!

"Here." Something cold pressed against your hand and you looked up to see the same person who asked if you were okay, offering you a cold water bottle.

"Thanks." You said as you gently took the bottle avoiding having your fingers touch. You twisted off the cap and took a nice gulp of the water, cooling down your overheating systems.

"What brought you over to this horrible place?" The person quipped.

You puffed out a small laugh, "Darlene. Practically dragged me. But I did say yes, so its honestly my fault."

"Darlene?" You looked up to the person-well, man wearing all black. Which was actually a flattering colour on him.

"You know her?" Well shit. This conversation was doing better than the other crazy ones at the start of this party.

"Yeah, she's uh. My sister." Oh heck. This is Darlene's brother? They sorta do look alike.

"You're Elliot?" You've heard about nothing from Darlene about Elliot except for his name.

"Yes?" Elliot's tone was unsure under your gaze.

"I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you." You gave him a thumbs up and took another drink from your bottle of water.

You stared at the smiling, dancing, drunk crowd. It must be nice to be at such ease. Or to pretend so wonderfully that you are at ease. All these people, having a moment where they don't have to worry about anything.

"It must be nice." You mumbled, picking at the fabric of your pants.

"What?" Elliot slid down onto the floor beside you.

"Dancing around. Feeling safe in a huge crowd." You took another sip of your bottle of water. Its' iciness slowly warming up.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I don't know how those people do it. Ugh." You shuddered and shook your head in disagreement.

A small puff of laughter left Elliot as he rested his head onto the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Me neither." He breathed out.

"You don't seem like the party type."

"Neither do you." Elliot said back.

"How rude. It's probably because my glasses, huh?" You tilted your head to the side as you pursed your lips, eyes mockingly narrowed.

"Of course." Elliot said.

"Rude." You snorted as you sent your gaze back onto the party.

A moment of silence passed as loud music filled the quiet atmosphere.

"You seemed to be freaking out...why?"

Your heart sped up in your chest for like, the third time this day. Which wasn't that bad if you thought about the other times you felt like you were gonna die. You looked over to the side at Elliot. Jesus, he had a nice face. You blinked owlishly and scratched behind your neck. You stared at the ground and pondered on your answer. Would you lie? Lie about what? How do you explain stumbling out of a crowd of people like a drunken idiot, slamming against a wall and looking like you're about to drop dead?

"Don't like...uh, crowds." You coughed into your fist as you avoided the gaze of Elliot which you couldn't categorize since you looked away so quickly.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." Elliot sounded guilty for asking you question that made you tense up.

"Nah, it's okay." You gave a warm weird feeling in Elliot's gut when he saw you softly smile.

And for the rest of the party, the two of you sat on the floor and watched people dance and drink and chat. But the two of you stayed in your own little comfortable awkward bubble of not being fond of crowds.


End file.
